The instant invention relates to women's outer garments and patterns for making the same. More particularly, the instant invention relates to an outer garment, and a pattern for the garment, having an upper bodice portion and a lower portion to be formed as a skirt or pants, with the entire garment being formed from a single, continuous piece of fabric.
In the area of women's fashions, jumpsuits or dresses having ties on the bodice that can be wrapped into various configurations around the wearer's body and tied have become a popular item of sports, casual or formal wear.
Representative of the patterns available for such garments is MCCALL'S Carefree Pattern No. 5529 available from the McCall Pattern Company, 230 Park Avenue, New York, N.Y. 10017. This pattern is for a dress or top and pants in which a pair of ties are formed on the bodice portion to be wrapped around the wearer's body in various configurations.
Patterns of this type have heretofore required that separate pieces of the garment be cut from a piece of fabric, and then be sewn together to assemble the entire garment. Accordingly, great care is required in accurately cutting the garment pieces. In addition, a substantial amount of time and skill is required to sew the garment pieces together.
Accordingly, a pattern for making a woman's outer garment, such as a jumpsuit or dress, that can be cut from a single, continuous piece of fabric, with only prescribed sections being sewn together to form the complete garment, would be most desirable.